


Call Me Jenna

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Jenna Centric fic, Jenna Is A Great Mom, Jenna Is Liam's Mom, Jenna Knows About Werewolves, Jenna Ships It, M/M, Protective Jenna, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The five times Liam's Mom told someone to call her Jenna, and the one time she told someone to call her Mom.





	Call Me Jenna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> My first 5+1 fic ever, and of course it's Jenna centric. This is for Elie and Adri, who both wanted me to do a 5+1 fic, and have also been my two biggest Jenna supporters.

**1\. David**

Jenna meets David when Liam is 6. She’s not expecting it. She meets people over the years that have shown interest in her. She’s aware of what she looks like, she’d be an idiot not to expect it to happen. But she has Liam. She has more than herself to think about now so she can’t exactly be going on a bunch of dates.

Not that she doesn’t date at all. She goes on a few dates, most at the insistence of her mother or her best friend Talia. The dates aren’t horrible, but she can always tell when they have different priorities than she does. Plus there’s always that _look_. The one they always get when she mentions she has a son. And she always does. Liam’s a big part of her life. She’s not about to keep him hidden.

The men she goes on dates with, and some women, she’s a grown ass woman. She’s not afraid to admit what she likes. But her dates, man or woman, always get this flash of disappointment on their face at the mention of Liam. That’s always enough to tell her it’s not going to work. Even when some of them quickly cover it and start asking questions about Liam. It’s too late. That look is enough to know these people aren’t ready to date someone with a kid. And she’s not about to risk bringing someone like that into her life and risk hurting Liam.

David isn’t one of those dates. She’s seen him around at the hospital when she’s gone to bring Melissa lunch. Someone has to, the poor woman always runs herself ragged and barely takes time for herself. If Jenna can make it easier by ensuring she’s fed then she’ll do it. It has absolutely nothing to do with the handsome Doctor she always sees when she visits.

Jenna’s eyes snap to her right when she hears a snort, looking over to see Melissa smirking at her. “What? What is it?”

Melissa is sitting in a chair at the nurse’s station while Jenna leans her arms on it. After wiping it down thoroughly of course. She can’t risk bringing anything home to Liam.

Melissa’s smile only grows, “You’re checking out Dr. Geyer again.”

“What? No! I wasn’t…” Jenna sighs when Melissa raises an amused eyebrow, putting her head in her hands. “Am I that obvious?”

“Only to me because I know you so well,” Melissa tells her. “If it helps, I’m pretty sure he’s interested in you as well.”

“Yeah in _me_ ,” Jenna says. “Which is fine. I just…”

“Melissa, Mrs. Dunbar,” a deep voice sounds causing Jenna to jump and let out a slightly undignified squeak. “How’s Liam doing?”

Jenna stares, mouth gaping open. Dr. Geyer knows who she is? He knows about Liam? And he’s staring at her. Why is he staring at her? Oh. Right. He asked a question. She clears her throat, putting on her best smile. “Liam is great, thank you. And please, call me Jenna.”

“Jenna it is then,” Dr. Geyer grins, leaning on the counter next to her. “Now if we’re on a first name basis I think it’s only fair that you call me David, don’t you?”

Jenna nods, “Of course. We should be on equal ground.”

Jenna hears a snort from Melissa but ignores it, too busy focusing on the man in front of her. It’s been a long time since she’s felt like this, since she had the nervous swoop in her stomach and the giddy, breathless feeling. It should worry her but it doesn’t. Something about David feels safe, secure. It puts her at ease in a way she never thought would happen.

They go on their first date that weekend. A few weeks later David comes over for lunch and she formally introduces him to Liam. Liam eyes him curiously when he first walks in but quickly warms up to him, inviting David to play cars with him.

 

**2. Mason**

Jenna has known Mason since he was little more than a year old. Liam met him at the park and the two instantly became inseparable. Jenna’s watched him grow up as much as she has Liam. He spends more time at their house than he does at his own. She was a little worried when it first started happening, afraid that their might be a reason why he didn’t want to be at home. She blames her job as a social worker for that. She’s always looking for signs that something could be wrong at home, it’s ingrained in her at this point.

None of the signs are there with Mason. He just always seems to want to be at her and Liam’s. When she asks him about it one night at dinner he ducks his head, a shy smile appearing on his face. “It’s nice here. Quiet. A lot quieter than it is at home.”

She gets it then. Mason’s life at home has to be hectic. His Mom is the Mayor of Beacon Hills and his father is a lawyer for the hospital. There are always parties and gatherings happening at his house. She can’t blame the kid for wanting a break from it all.

She still feels a little bad for him. It can’t be easy not having your parents around. She’s witnessed a little bit of it first hand when his Dad dropped him off one day. He was holding Mason’s hand in one hand and had his phone held up to his ear with the other. He barely even said bye, just waved at Jenna, ruffled Mason’s hair, and left.

Despite it all Mason seems to be happy. He’s always smiling and laughing with Liam. Jenna vowed early on to make sure Mason had a good life, and that he knew there were people around that loved and cared for him.

She knows his parents love him, that they’re doing that they have to in order to give him a good life. Mason at least seems to understand that as well to a certain extent. She knows it can’t be easy on them either, being gone all the time. They try, she can see it. They both still make a point of showing up at every parent teacher meeting and making sure Mason has the best birthday parties each year.

Mason is thirteen when he comes to her saying he needs to talk to her about something. She’s known the talk would be happening eventually. Mason’s been acting shifty for weeks, always opening his mouth as if he’s about to say something before immediately closing it again. She knows it’s big when he comes to her alone, making sure no one else is around, not even Liam.

“Mrs. Geyer?” Mason asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He’s standing at the end of the couch, looking torn between staying and fleeing. His eyes flick to hers before moving back down to the floor. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“I think we’re to the point where you can call me Jenna no, don’t you?” Jenna asks, patting the seat next to her on the couch. “Now come here. You know you can talk to me about anything Mason and I will always listen, judgement free.”

Mason nods his head jerkily, moving to sit next to Jenna. “I just…” he takes a few deep breaths, his hands clenched into fists in his lap.

Jenna frowns, taking his hands into hers and rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. “Mason? What is it? Did something happen?”

Mason shakes his head, eyes flicking up to meet hers. “No. No. Nothing happened. I’ve just been thinking about some things recently and I… I didn’t know who else to go to.”

“What sort of things?” Jenna asks. She wants to know but she also doesn’t want to push Mason. He may have come to her but she saw how worried he was when he first got here. She doesn’t want to startle him by rushing him. Part of her has to wonder if Liam knows what’s going on. “Have you talked to Liam?”

Mason shakes his head, looking a little guilty. “I want to. I’m _going_ to. I just… I wanted to talk to you first.”

Jenna nods, “Okay sweetheart. Whatever you need. I’m here to listen when you’re ready.”

Mason sits there another few minutes, his head bowed as he plays with a loose strand on his sweater. He glances up at her from time to time, eyes immediately moving back down. Jenna does her best to sit there patiently, keeping her posture relaxed and open. She needs Mason to be at ease if he’s going to open up. There’s a small part of her that thinks she knows where this is going, she’s had suspicions for a while. It’s the only reason she’s not driving herself crazy with worry.

She doesn’t know how long it takes before Mason speaks. He squares his shoulders, turning to look at her with a determined look in his eyes. “I’m gay.”

Jenna is a little surprised at the certainty of it, especially considering how nervous he’d been moments before. But there’s not a shred of doubt in his voice or the way he’s holding himself. Jenna has never been more proud.

She smiles squeezing Mason’s hand. “I know.”

Mason’s eyes widen a bit as he looks at her, “You know?”

Jenna shrugs, “I didn’t know for certain, but I kind of figured. I’ve known you most of your life Mason. I’d say I know you pretty well by now. And I’m so proud of you and the young man you are becoming.”

Mason nods, eyes swimming with tears as he throws himself into her arms. She runs her hand down his back and up into his hair, rocking him steadily. She doesn’t say anything, just lets Mason get it out, knowing he’ll speak when he needs to.

He pulls back after a few moments, wiping at his eyes and giving her a small smile. “Thank you Mrs. Geyer… Jenna.”

Jenna just smiles, patting his cheek. “Any time.”

When Mason comes out to Liam and then his parents Jenna bakes him a cake. It has rainbow icing and written across the center are the words: **_Too Gay To Function_**.

Mason almost falls over laughing when he reads it.

 

**3. Scott**

Jenna isn’t an idiot. She knows something is going on in Beacon Hills. Her best friend was Talia Hale, so she _knows_ about werewolves. She just doesn’t know the specifics about what’s going on. After the Hales died in the fire Jenna had decided it would be best to stay out of the way of everything supernatural, if only for the safety of Liam.

It’s just her luck that her son would somehow find himself mixed up in the supernatural stuff anyway. She really should have known it would happen. Especially with Liam’s luck at finding himself mixed up in weird things.

That’s not important right now. What is important is the way Liam is eyeing her nervously from across the room. Beside him stands Scott McCall, Melissa, Mason, and Sheriff John Stilinski.

Jenna raises an eyebrow as she look at the 5 of them, “Is there a reason you’re all standing in my living room looking like this is the last place you want to be?”

Liam shares a look with Scott, shoulders deflating when Scott nudges him with an encouraging smile. “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh really?” Jenna asks. “Consider me surprised. I figured you all were just here to tell me you bought me a lottery ticket and I won.”

Beside her, David snorts. He sheepishly ducks his head when she looks over at him, but she’s unable to stop the small smile from spreading across her face.

“Mom,” Liam whines, drawing Jenna’s attention back to him. “This is serious.”

“Of course it is sweetheart,” Jenna says, giving Liam a gentle smile. “And you know you can tell me anything. So, what is it?”

Liam opens his mouth, nothing more than a strangled sound escaping. He closes it, turning to look at Scott. They stare at each other for a moment before Scott sighs, turning his attention to Jenna. “Werewolves exist.”

Jenna stares at them for a moment, waiting for Scott to go on. When he doesn’t she shrugs, “And? Is that it?”

“Is that…?” Liam looks from his Mom to Scott and back again. “Is that it? We just told you werewolves exist and that’s all you have to say?”

“Honey, I was best friends with Talia Hale. Of course I know all about werewolves.”

Liam sputters, looking around the room at each of the occupants. They all look just as shocked as he does. All except for Melissa.

“I figured as much,” Melissa says. “That’s why I kept trying to get Liam to tell you.”

Jenna knows there has to be more to it than that, that’s the thing that worries her. She turns her gaze to Liam. “There’s more to it than werewolves just existing, isn’t there?”

“I might be one?” Liam says, words coming out more like a question than an actual fact.

“You might be? Are you not sure of that?” Jenna asks, trying to ignore the way her heart is thumping in her chest. She knows she’s not doing a very good job of keeping it under control when Liam’s eyes snap down to her chest and back, his eyes suddenly scared. Shit. Jenna takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Honey, if you are I don’t care. Well I _do care_. I never wanted you wrapped up in all of this. I care for your safety, not that you’re a werewolf.”

Liam nods, taking a shuddering breath. “Okay.”

Scott clears his throat, drawing attention back to him. “Now that that’s out of the way, we have important things to fill you in on Mrs. Geyer. Dr. Geyer.”

He frowns when he addresses David, causing Jenna to turn her attention to him. He’s staring straight ahead, mouth hanging open. It’s then that it hits her that he’s not as in the know about the whole werewolf thing as she is. “Honey? Are you okay?”

He nods, eyes still a little unfocused as he looks at her. “Yes. I’m just processing.”

She frowns, not all that convinced. She takes his hand in hers, trying to ground him, before turning her attention back to the rest of the group. She knows whatever is happening has to be important if they’re bringing her into it. “Scott, this is a very personal secret you all are entrusting me with. I think you can call me Jenna. Now, what’s going on?”

Jenna almost regrets asking when they start explaining. Liam really has gotten himself into some shit this time.

 

 **4.**   **Theo**

Jenna meets Theo a few days after the talk with Scott. He shows up with Liam, the pair looking a little frazzled as they run into the house. Liam stills when he sees Jenna standing in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in her hand.

“Mom,” Liam says, eyes flicking around the room nervously. “Umm hi.”

“Liam,” Jenna says, looking from Liam to the boy beside him. “And who is this?”

Liam looks to Theo who’s staring back at him, posture a little tense. “This is Theo. He’s a… he’s a friend.”

She would be confused about the way Theo looks surprised at the comment if she didn’t know a bit about their history. It’s hard for her to place the boy from Liam and Scott’s stories to the frightened looking boy in front of her. Then again, she supposes being sent to Hell can have a way of changing people.

“It’s nice to meet you Theo,” Jenna says, offering him a kind smile.

Jenna smiles shyly back at her, “You too, Mrs. Geyer.”

“Oh please,” Jenna says, waving him off. “Call me Jenna. Mrs. Geyer makes me feel old.”

Theo’s smiles widens, “Well we can’t have that, can we?”

“Certainly not. I’m far too young for that,” Jenna laughs, winking at him. “Now, would you boys like something to drink? Or eat?”

“Something to eat would be great,” Theo says, following Jenna into the kitchen.

Jenna doesn’t have to be a werewolf to hear Liam muttering to himself. “What is happening right now?”

“Your Mom is just being hospitable, Liam.” Theo says, smirking over at him.

“But we don’t have time,” Liam says.

Jenna looks back to see Liam gripping Theo’s jacket, the two having a silent conversation.

“I can just make some sandwiches to go,” Jenna says. “You do whatever you need to do Liam. I’ll get them ready and Theo can tell me what’s going on while you’d doing that.”

Liam looks like he wants to argue but closes his mouth, giving a stiff nod. “Fine. I won’t be long. I just need to pack some things.”

Jenna stills at the word pack, her eyes looking from Liam’s retreating back to where Theo is leaning against the wall. She turns back around, hands gripping the counter as he takes a deep breath. She doesn’t turn to face Theo when she speaks. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“The hunters have agreed to stop hurting people,” Theo tells her, voice slightly bitter. “But we have to leave Beacon Hills.”

Jenna closes her eyes, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat. She almost jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to find Theo staring down at her, “You’ll look after him, won’t you?”

Theo studies her face for a moment before he nods, “I’ll look after him Jenna.”

She reaches up, squeezing the hand that’s on her shoulder, “Thank you.”

Theo nods and quickly steps back, “Can I help with anything?”

Jenna gives him a grateful smile, directing him towards the fridge, “Grab the turkey, cheese, and miracle whip for me, would you?”

Liam runs into the room a few minutes later. She hears him still, probably taking in the sight of her and Theo standing side by side making sandwiches. “Weird.”

Jenna stops Theo before they leave, squeezing his hand and mouthing a silent _thank you_. He nods his head before dropping her hand and following Liam out the door. She knows she’s not going to be getting much sleep with her boys out there in danger.

 

**5. Theo**

After the war with the hunters and Anuk-Ite is over, Jenna insists that Theo moves in with them. All it takes is seeing the poor thing getting chased away by a pair of deputies after sleeping in his truck for her to make up her mind. Like hell is she going to let him sleep in his truck. She doesn’t care about his past. She’s a pretty good judge of character and she saw something good in him that first day they met. And he’d helped Liam. He kept him safe. She’s never going to forget that.

So when she sees the deputies standing outside Theo’s truck she drives her own car up there, slamming the door when she gets out.

“Ma’am?” One of the deputies asks as she approaches.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jenna asks, feeling herself fuming with anger.

“He was just…” the deputy begins but Jenna cuts him off.

“He was just trying to sleep. Last time I checked there wasn’t a law against sleeping in your truck. Or being homeless.”

The deputy’s share a look but neither one seems to have an answer.

“Not that it matters,” Jenna says, “because this will be the last time you chase him off. And don’t think I won’t be having a word with Sheriff Stilinski about this. Now go.”

It must show how terrifying Jenna is because the two don’t even argue, they just scurry back to their car and drive off.

Jenna turns her attention back to the truck, seeing Theo gaping at her.

“As for you,” Jenna says, pointing her finger at him. “What you think you’re doing sleeping in your truck when we have a perfectly comfortable bed and spare bedroom? The nerve of Liam not offering it up when he knows…”

“He doesn’t know,” Theo says, speaking for the first time. His voice is small. “I never told him. Or anyone.”

Jenna sighs. She understands. She’s dealt with kids like this before in her job. She hates it, hates that there are kids out on the street with no one to turn to. Some of them she can’t help, no matter how much she tries. Theo though, Theo she’s going to help. Whether he likes it or not.

“You’re coming home with me,” Jenna says, holding her hand up when he moves to argue. “And I won’t hear anything about it.”

Theo looks like he wants to argue, but instead he sighs, nodding his head. “Yeah okay.”

Jenna waits for Theo to leave and follows him back to the house, purposefully pulling in behind his truck. It might be a bit much and she knows Theo could easily leave on foot if he wanted to, but she’s still going to do what she can to make sure he stays and gets a good night's sleep.

Jenna leads him upstairs once they’ve entered the house, directing him to the room across from Liam’s. They both turn when they hear movement from across the hall to see Liam standing in his door, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Mom? Theo? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong dear,” Jenna says. “Theo is just going to be staying with us for a while.”

Liam looks at them both for a moment before shrugging, muttering a tired “okay” and going back to his room.

When Jenna turns to Theo he’s wearing a soft smile on his face, one that suddenly has everything making that much more sense. _Ah,_ she thinks, _so that’s why he’s still here_.

Later, when they’re both not exhausted she’s going to have a talk with Theo about his feelings for her son. For now, she’s just content getting him settled in. She shows him where everything is and lets him know he’ll be sharing a bathroom with Liam but she and David have their own.

“Liam can be a shower hog,” Jenna warns. “So you might have to fight him for the bathroom.”

Theo lets out a tired laugh, “I’m sure I can handle it.”

Jenna nods, “Oh I’m sure. If anyone can handle Liam, it’s you.”

Theo looks at her, eyes flitting between hers. He looks like he wants to say something but shakes his head, offering her a small smile instead. “Thank you Jenna, really.”

 

Theo’s been staying with them for a few months when it happens. She’s been watching Theo and Liam together and knew something was there. Neither one seemed to want to act on it. She’s starting to get worried she’ll have to do something about it herself.

She’s home early from work today, having finished up one of her cases sooner than she expected. She walks in, listening for any sound of Theo and Liam in the house. The only sound she can hear is the sound of music coming from Liam’s bedroom. Of course he’d play it loud when no one’s home. She can’t say much, she did the same thing when she was a teenager.

She heads upstairs, planning to tell Liam to turn it down and ask what he wants for dinner. She opens the door and stills, eyes wide as she takes in the scene. That is before she’s letting out a surprised noise and moving her hands up to shield her eyes. On the bed are Theo and Liam. Liam’s straddling Theo and Theo has his hand… well she doesn’t exactly want to know where his hand was. She has a pretty good idea though.

“Mom?” Liam squeaks, “What are you…? I thought you worked late today?”

Jenna peeks out from between her fingers, sighing and lowering her hands when she sees Liam is no longer straddling Theo. He does have a pillow in his lap and both of them are bright red. Their hair and clothes in a state of disarray.

“I got off early,” Jenna tells them. “I was just coming in to ask you to turn your music down and see what you wanted for dinner. But it seems you’re… occupied.”

Liam groans, falling back on the bed, muttering out a disappointed sounding. “Well we were.”

Theo gives her a sheepish smile, “Sorry Mrs. Geyer, we umm… we weren’t expecting you home so soon.”

Jenna rolls her eyes, "You just had your hands down my son’s pants, I'm pretty sure we're past the formalities and you can call me Jenna, Theo."

“I wasn’t sure if you’d still want me to after…well…” he gestures over at Liam who glares up at him.

“I’m just happy you two got your shit together,” Jenna tells them. “Not that I wanted to _see_ it.”

“God,” Liam groans, “I didn’t want you to see it either.”

“Oh hush,” Jenna says. “My parents walked in on me in a much more compromising position. Though I never quite understood what it was like for them until now.”

Liam looks scandalized at the thought, “Mom please stop.”

“I think I’m just going to go grab dinner and bring it to the hospital for David and Melissa,” Jenna tells them. “You two can… well I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh my god.”

“Just be safe. And you know to use…”

“Mom!” Liam says, sitting up with wide eyes. “We… yeah we know. I don’t need a sex talk right now.”

“He got one from Mason earlier,” Theo tells her, smirking when Liam swats his arm.

Jenna shakes her head, an amused smile on her lips. “Good. I’ll just leave you to it then.”

Jenna flees the room, all but running outside to her car. When she’s there, she can’t help but laugh. So this is what it’s like to be the parent of a teenager.

 

**+1. Theo**

Jenna’s vision is blurred from the way tears are swarming in her eyes. She’s been like this all day, probably for months. Ever since Theo came to her asking for ideas on how to propose to Liam. Now here they are, standing in her backyard with their friends and family surrounding them.

It’s a small wedding, neither one wanting anything too over the top. Jenna had immediately suggested they use the backyard, there was plenty of space after all. Both Liam and Theo had looked relieved at the offer, it was one less thing for them to worry about.

Not that they worried about much with the planning. Jenna had helped, along with Lydia and Mason. Every so often Theo would throw in his input as well. Liam tried but most of his ideas were shot down. Especially when it came to the colors. They’d settled for deep purples and blues, both of which fit both Theo and Liam nicely.

Jenna can tell Theo approves when he catches sight of Liam in his purple tux. She has to admit the color brings out his eyes, but she knows he’s probably focused on way more than that. Theo looks just as dashing in his blue tux, his hair swept back and just a bit of stubble covering his face.

Jenna snickers when she hears Liam curse when he sees Theo, “Jesus. I’m marrying that.”

She’s heard people say weddings are long but this one feels like it’s over far too fast, before she knows it Lydia is pronouncing them husband and husband and they’re kissing to thunderous applause from their guests.

Jenna sobs, tucking her face into David’s neck as he leads her to line up to greet Theo and Liam. “They’re so grown up.”

“Sweetheart,” David says, rubbing a hand down her arm. “They’re 22, they’ve been grown up for a while.”

“I know,” Jenna sighs, “but now they’re married and going to have a family. Soon they won’t need me anymore.”

“That’s not true,” David tells her. “They’ll always need you.”

Soon they’re up at the front of the line and she’s throwing her arms around Liam, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you. I love you much. I’m so proud.”

“Please tell your mother you’re not going to forget her now that you’re married,” David says, sounding far too amused.

Jenna pulls back, glaring at her husband.

“Mom,” Liam says, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I could never forget you. And I’ll always need you.”

“Just because we’re married doesn’t mean we won’t want you in our lives,” Theo tells her. “We love you too much Jenna.”

Jenna lets out another sob, pulling Theo into a hug. “I know. I love you too.” She pulls back, taking his face in her hands. “I think it’s about time you call me Mom, don’t you?”

Theo’s eyes widen, eyes flickering between hers before he’s nodding and pulling her back in for another hug. She can feel his tears against her cheek as he whispers, “Okay Mom. Thank you, for everything.”

“Jesus,” Liam says, “We’re just moving across town.”

“And Liam can’t cook,” Theo says, pulling back with a wet smile. “I’m sure you’ll be seeing us plenty for dinner so I won’t have to cook every night.”

Jenna laughs, looking around at the people next to her. Her boys. No, her men. Each one has given her a different name to go by. She loves every one of them, but looking at Theo and Liam she thinks Mom might be her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
